A Mother's Love
by Fair Lady Miriel
Summary: Rating for one scene. How did Allie's mother feel about keeping the letters away? What if she gave them to her after awhile? Tells of a mother's love and feelings, and the true love of Allie and Noah. 1 chapter. Review please!


Hello! I saw The Notebook right after it came out. I had read the book before I saw the movie, and I love the changes they added.

This is what would have happened if Anne Hamilton would give her daughter Noah's letters after sometime. It tells of a mother's feelings for her daughter's saftey and happiness.

One chapter deal.

Pleas ebe kind, please review.

Told by Allie's mother's, Anne's, perspective.

A Mother's Love

* * *

I am sure that every mother wants to protect their daughter. We have a bond with our little girl that is strong and unbreakable by loss, hurt, and even forbidden love.  
  
At least, that is what I told myself year after year.  
  
I have asked myself many nights if I have been doing the right thing by keeping him from her. I know that he is a decent boy, a good boy. He would've taken care of her the best he could've. But it wouldn't be good enough for my Allie. She should have the best, and he couldn't offer it.  
  
A few days after we had arrived home, I went to check the mail. I leafed through the letters and envelopes, and then froze my hand abruptly. There, in neat handwriting, was Allie's name.  
  
I glanced at the return address and swathe name Calhoun, and instantly knew that it was from Noah.  
  
So he hadn't just forgotten about her, like I had hoped.  
  
Fighting my conscience, I looked the letter over, and then pocketed it with a sigh. I wasn't going to let Allie get hurt. I wouldn't allow it.  
  
Guilt tore at my thoughts at hiding a silly letter from her, but I knew that it would have made her happy. I could see her face as she would open up the letter quickly. Her clear green eyes would light up, and her beautiful smile would brighten her face.  
  
I tried to push it out of my mind; that Noah would figure that Allie had dismissed him, or that his letters had gotten lost.  
  
The next day, the inner turmoil returned as I found yet another letter addressed to Allie, in the same curved handwriting. I closed my eyes and sighed, and then slipped it in the pocket of my dress once more.  
  
Days passed into weeks, and weeks into months; I had to get to the mail before Allie, or she would discover one of his letters. They came nearly everyday, save Sunday. Allie would always run up to me and ask about word from Noah, hope in her expressive eyes. I would shake my head no, not saying a word, and I had to watch her face fall and tears fill her eyes. It broke my heart.  
  
I convinced myself that I was doing the right thing. She would regret keeping contact with him; she wouldn't go to college, and her future would be ruined.  
  
Finally, about five months after the first letter, I saw Allie try to hide her tears from me after she had asked about any letters. I could hear her sobbing, but what did I do? I walked away.  
  
That night, I heard her cry herself to sleep. Her sobs were broken and agonized, and once in a while I would choke down a wail as well. My husband knew that I was taking the letters; we fought about it often. But, I always stood firm.  
  
Months passed, and every night I had to hear Allie cry. No mother should have to hear her daughter cry because of her doing.  
  
Deep in my heart, I knew it was true love. I could not deny it.  
  
I had witnessed their love, for a while at least. They had thought they were alone, alone in our house down there. But no. I had been there, quiet as I could, to clearly see what Noah's intentions were with my daughter.  
  
I had always liked Noah. I knew he was a good person, and it was easy for Allie to fall in love with him.  
  
But I had thought he was not for her. She had a rich future, painted with careers, opportunities and marriage.  
  
But that one day, a voice had told me in my heart that I was wrong.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Anne Hamilton quietly walked upstairs after she saw Allie and Noah walk up them. They had been talking and giggling softly, and her suspicions grew if Noah really was a 'nice' boy.  
  
Allie's door was slightly open to her bedroom, and her mother inched along the side of the wall to peek in. The site that met her eyes made her throat close up and her hand clasp her mouth.  
  
Allie was sitting upright on the large bed, and Noah reclined on top of her. She had rested her head on Noah's and was stroking his honey brown hair. He was speaking softly;  
  
"I wander all night in my vision,  
  
Stepping with light feet, swiftly and noiselessly stepping and stopping,  
  
Bending with open eyes over the shut eyes of sleepers,  
  
Wandering and confused, lost to myself, ill assorted, contradictory,  
  
Pausing, gazing, bending and stopping."  
  
Anne recognized Walt Whitman's poem 'The Sleepers'. Allie had mentioned in passing that Noah loved poetry and often recited it.  
  
Noah finished the poem, and then whispered into Allie's ear, "That was what I was like before I found you. I was sleepless. But now, I know that I have something to rest for."  
  
Allie smiled tenderly, and then started to giggle. She mumbled something about getting too sappy, and Noah grinned and playfully slapped her.  
  
Their mood changed as he kissed her hand, and then undid the top buttons on her cotton dress. Anne caught her breath, ready to storm in there at any time, but then was relieved when she saw Noah stop.  
  
Then Noah did something that Anne would never have expected. With amazing gentleness, he began to kiss and lick a line across Allie's collarbone, and suckled teasingly. Allie let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes, and let Noah continue to worship her smooth, creamy skin.  
  
Anne had always thought that Allie and Noah were fiery, and knew that they bickered a lot. But now, seeing the delicate touches and kisses Noah bestowed upon Allie, and seeing the utter trust Allie had in him, she had to face that it was not just a childish infatuation.  
  
And the thought scared her.  
  
She stepped away, and buried her face in her icy hands.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

I clearly remember how terrified I was by the thought that my daughter was in love with a boy who could not support her. It most be one of the most miserable feelings for a mother to feel.  
  
But, I had grown tired of listening to my daughter cry so helplessly at night. I was tired of seeing her mope around the house.  
  
I was tired of hurting my daughter when I could stop it.  
  
It must have been at least 7 months after Noah's first letter when I decided to stop Allie's pain.  
  
She had long since stopped to ask me about any letters for her. I had seen a change in her. Her green eyes were no longer full of life. They were full of sadness.  
  
I went to her and gathered her chilly hands in my own. "Allie, please follow me." I whispered, and gently pulled her arm, telling her to follow me.  
  
She stood up and followed me obediently. My heart was fluttering, and I wondered if I was doing the right thing.  
  
Once we were in my large room, I went to my large chest of drawers. I took a deep breath, and then lifted out a rather thick pile of letters, tied with a yellow ribbon, and wordlessly handed them to Allie.  
  
"I kept these for you. I...We have gotten a letter each day for months."  
  
Allie stared at the letters wordlessly, and took them from me. She stared at the return address and brought a hand up to her mouth, and I heard a muffled sob.  
  
Forgetting to be composed, and flung myself at her and buried her in a hug. She began to cry on my shoulder, just like she had when she was a little girl.  
  
I heard her ask why, and a few tears left my own eyes.  
  
"I didn't want you to be hurt. He couldn't support you. I thought you would forget about him if you thought he forgot about you. But then I realized that you do love him; he loves you as well. I'm sorry," I rushed out and squeezed Allie harder as her sobs grew louder.  
  
"I do love him," she nearly yelled, and then continued, "and he loves me!"  
  
I stroked her hair, feeling very guilty and a bad mother because of my actions.  
  
She quieted soon, and then muffled a thank you to me. She then turned and walked slowly out of the room, but not before turning on her heel in the doorway.  
  
"I love you, mother," she called softly.  
  
I smiled weakly. "And I you, dear daughter. I want you to be happy."  
  
I watched her untie the ribbon, and with shaking hands, break the seal on the first envelope.  
  
With a smile on my face and a burden lifted from me, I feel like a good mother.  
  
I go to my drawer and lift out a small bundle full of pens and stationary. I know that Allie will be doing a lot of writing, so I go to her room to give them to her.  
  
6 months later   
  
We are back in North Carolina, and we are at Noah's small house. Allie gets out and knocks on the door. He rips open the door, and all of the anticipation fades from his face as joy lights it up. He opens his arms, and Allie flings herself into them.  
  
I can almost swear I see Noah glance at me, and give me a grateful look. He kisses Allie's hair, and then leads her inside. He turns at the last minute, and waves for me to join them.  
  
I accept.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
